A World Full of Roses
by Daisyangel
Summary: It's Valentines Day and Calleigh recieves the first of many dozen Roses. Hc, please RR


Title: A World Full of Roses

Author: Daish

Rating ma for sexual content

Pairing Horatio/Calleigh duh!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with CSI. I found the explanations for the numbers of Roses online and if there is a restaurant called Melina I am not aware of it.

A/n Brandon asked me if I would be writing another Valentines Day fic this year. I gave it some thought and after receiving some gorgeous Roses and Chocolates I decided to do it. So here it is. I hope you enjoy. Feedback is welcome but no flames, please.

A/n2 This is not beta-ed so any and all mistakes are mine and sorry for them it's been a long day and I am tired.

8888888888

Calleigh Duquesne walked into the Miami Dade Crime Lab with one thought today was Valentines Day and she had no one. She stopped at the receptionist desk to sign in and say hi to Paula.

"Hey Happy Valentines Day, Cal."

"Thanks same to you, Paula. Are those roses for you?" Calleigh asked, indicating the roses. Paula shook her head.

"Actually their not they're for you," Paula replied.

"For me, are you sure?"

"Yeah and their's a card with them," Paula said as she pushed the flowers and card towards a shell-shocked Calleigh. Calleigh just smiled as she picked up the roses and headed down the hall, reading the card.

"Thirteen Roses for the Thirteen months we've worked together. Calleigh every time I see you you take my breath away. I have watched you from a far and saw your heart broken too many times. All I ask for is a chance to show you how much I love you. If you agree I will pick you up and we will go to Melina's Italian restaurant I will be their to pick you up at 8:00. If you agree to this write yes on the back of this card and place it on the receptionist desk, please. If I don't see the card I will know your answer.

Your Secret Admirer." Calleigh smiled as she remembered from one of the lessons on flowers that her Mother had forced her to take as a young girl that thirteen Roses meant you had a secret admirer. She searched in her purse for a pen but couldn't find one. Frustrated she turned and walked back to the receptionist desk.

"Hey Paula, you got a pen?"

"Yeah here you go," Paula replied, handing her a pen. Calleigh quickly scribbled a yes on the back of the card and placed it on Paula's desk.

"My secret admirer said that if I accepted his invitation to write yes on the back of the card and place it on your desk," Calleigh explained at Paula's puzzled look. Paula nodded in understanding and turned to answer the phone that had just rang. Calleigh turned and headed towards the break room colliding with Eric and being knocked to the ground still with a firm grip on the roses. Eric leaned down to help her up.

"You ok, Cal?"

"Yeah sorry about that, Eric."

"Don't worry about it. Happy Valentines Day, by the way.

"Thanks you to," Calleigh replied.

"Your welcome, who are the flowers from?" Eric asked even though he knew exactly who they were from because they were all in on it.

"I don't know the note's signed your secret admirer, but from some of the details I think it's someone I work with. He's asked me to meet him at Melina's at 8:00. I think I'm gonna go."

"Hmm, well then I guess you'll have to wait and see. Let's get into the break room for assignments." Calleigh just nodded and followed Eric into the break room where she fielded several more questions about her roses.

8888888888

Calleigh found it extremely difficult to concentrate that day. The Roses had only been the beginning of the mystery. When she got to the ballistics lab to start processing bullets from the most recent case she saw a beautiful heart-shaped box sitting on her desk. Calleigh gently slid off the ribbon and opened it to reveal a box of delicious chocolates. Calleigh let out a squeal of excitement.

"Someone's got good taste these are excellent," Speed replied as he walked in and reached around Calleigh for a chocolate popping it into his mouth. Calleigh swatted his hand.

"Timothy James Speedle, didn't your Mamma teach you to ask first?"

"Yes she did sorry, ma'am."

"That's all right you don't know who sent these do you?"

"Nope but I can definitely say it's someone who knows you, look at the box." Calleigh did and let out a gasp as she saw that it was rich milk chocolate which was her favorite.

"Looks like someone did their research. Well I have to get back to work, did you need something, Speed?"

"I just wanted to know if you had a match on the Barton case yet?"

"Nope not yet give me an hour and I should have something, ok?"

"Sure not a problem I'll be back then," Speed said as he walked out leaving a content Calleigh who popped a chocolate into her mouth before getting back to work.

8888888888

It was lunch time and everyone was gathered in the break room when Paula stuck her head in the door.

"Hey their's a package for you, Calleigh.

"Thanks, Paula," Calleigh said as she got up and took the package from Paula surprised at its weight.

"Your quite popular, sugar," Alexx commented thoughtfully.

"Yeah but I just wish I could figure out whose sending the gifts," Calleigh replied as she unwrapped the box then started to pull off the lid.

"Well you're a CSI use your skills to help you," Speed commented. By this time Calleigh had gotten the lid off the box and pulled out a beautiful silk knee-length red sequenced dress. It was slightly off the shoulder and had a v-neck and had thin straps that crossed in several places down her back.

"Oh my gosh," Calleigh breathed. Eric whistled and Speed stared open mouthed.

"Try it on, Sugar," Alexx urged.

"Aren't we supposed to be working?" Calleigh asked a bit flustered, looking at Horatio for help. She had just realized why this dress looked familiar to her. She had looked at it longingly through a shop window when she and Alexx had been shopping but didn't have enough money to buy it.

"I don't think it's a problem lunch isn't over yet," Horatio replied with a smile. Calleigh just sighed and walked into the bathroom with Alexx following behind her to help her zip up. Everyone was amazed at just how well made the dress was for Calleigh. It was as if they had Calleigh in mind when they created the dress. The rest of Calleigh's day was spent waiting anxiously for the end of shift. Calleigh looked at the clock for what must have been the hundredth time and was disappointed to see that it read 4:00 still an hour until shift was over. Sighing in defeat she reached for another one of the chocolates and popped it into her mouth. She let out a contented sound as she bit down on the chocolate.

"I've only heard a sound that contented when my ex-wife and I were having sex tell me, Calleigh is that Chocolate that good?" Horatio asked huskily as he leaned on the table next to Calleigh. Calleigh whirled around in embarrassment while choking on the chocolate. Horatio reached out and gently patted her on the back.

"Um, uh, it tastes good," Calleigh stammered as she blushed. Horatio just smiled a small smile. Then she noticed the small box that was in Horatio's hand. What have you got their, H?"

"Another present was delivered for you," Horatio explained, handing her the box. Calleigh stared at the box with curiosity before opening it to find a beautiful pair of Amethyst ear rings and a necklace with three charms on it. One was an amethyst the second was a figurine of Calleigh firing a gun, and the final one was a tulip. Calleigh became more certain that someone had done their research in order to figure out that her birthstone was Amethyst, and that her favorite flower was tulips. She had a fleeting thought that Horatio was the only one who knew what her favorite flower was but she dismissed it. He couldn't have the same feelings for her that she had for him, could he? Horatio saw the different emotions flicker across Calleigh's face and noticed her moment of realization that he was the only one who knew about her favorite flower. Then without realizing it Calleigh's eyes strayed to the clock.

"I tell you what why don't you take the rest of the day off so you can get ready for your date."

"Thanks I will see you tomorrow, Horatio," Calleigh said as she jumped up and headed out of the lab with her gifts in hand.

8888888888

As she pulled the Hummer into the apartment complex she couldn't help but be a little nervous about meeting her secret admirer. Calleigh got out of the car carefully juggling all of her gifts. When she got to her apartment door she was surprised to find another box sitting their. Calleigh leaned down and carefully picked it up. Once she got in side she opened it and was surprised to find the pair of red shoes that matched the dress along with the purse and a note that read, "These are to go with the dress see you at 8:00.

Your secret admirer." Calleigh smiled as she stripped off her clothes and headed for the shower. She had just finished putting on her shoes when the doorbell rang. Calleigh glanced at her clock and saw that it was 7:55. She grabbed her purse and headed nervously to the door. She let out a gasp when she saw Horatio standing in the door with a smile.

"Horatio, is it really you?" Calleigh asked softly afraid that if she spoke above a whisper he would disappear.

"Yes Calleigh it's me." After Calleigh had gotten over her initial shock she closed the door and took Horatio's arm and they headed out for an evening that neither of them would soon forget.

8888888888

Two Years Later.

Calleigh's and Horatio's relationship was going well. That first date Horatio confessed that he had help from the entire team especially Alexx. The next Valentines Day Calleigh had received four dozen Roses and some delicious chocolate. Calleigh was about to finish up for the day when Speed knocked on the door frame juggling a massive bouquet of Roses.

"Hey who those for, Speed?" Calleigh asked.

"Their for you from H."

"Wow I wonder how many is their?" Calleigh asked.

"One hundred eight," Speed replied. Calleigh gave him a quizzical look.

"I saw the card it said hear are 108 Roses to show you my love wear that Red dress I gave you and get ready to go to Melinas tonight," Speed read. Calleigh smiled as she helped Speed sit the bouquet of Roses on her desk. Their was a nagging thought about the number of Roses but she couldn't figure it out. Horatio was sitting nervously on the couch when Calleigh walked out wearing the dress that always took his breath away. They had just finished their main course and desert was being served. Calleigh took a bite of her chocolate cake and glanced up as she saw a shadow fall over her. She gasped as she saw Horatio on one knee in front of her.

"These last two years with you have been the best years of my life. Will you marry me, Calleigh Amelia Duquesne?" Tears were streaming down Calleigh's face and her smile was about to split her face.

"Yes I will marry you, Horatio," Calleigh said as she leaned in and gave Horatio a passionate kiss. Just then the restaurant burst into applause and a couple of whistles and cat calls and Calleigh heard a voice she recognized yell congrats H and Calleigh. Calleigh turned around to see the entire lab in the restaurant. Horatio just smiled and reached for her hand. He took out the ring and slipped it on to her hand. It was a gold band with one diamond in the middle surrounded by three little Diamonds on each side.

8888888888

The next six months went by in a blur. Finally the day of the wedding had arrived and Calleigh was shocked to see the biggest bouquet of Roses she had ever seen in the bride room of the church.

"Wow how many Roses is that, honey?" Alexx asked in amazement. Calleigh grabbed the card and read it allowed.

"Three hundred and sixty five Roses one for every day of the year to show my undying love for you. Yours always and forever, Horatio. Calleigh just smiled as she put the card back into the bouquet and turned to get into her wedding dress. It was white satin with some sequence along the top and strategically placed on different spots around the dress. It was a halter top style dress. Finally the wedding was over and the priest introduced Mr. and Mrs. Horatio Caine. Horatio pulled Calleigh in for a kiss that quickly turned passionate and PG rated.

"There are kids around," Speed said with a laugh causing Horatio and Calleigh to pull apart looking flushed.

"Their's more where that came from, Mrs. Caine," Horatio whispered huskily into Calleigh's ear. Calleigh shivered in anticipation. Finally the reception had ended and Horatio walked Calleigh to their Honey Moon suite at the Agramont.

"It's nice to be here on our Honey Moon and not for a case," Calleigh replied with a smile.

"Yes it is. I think we will have more fun, what do you think, Mrs. Caine?"

"I agree Mr. Caine," Calleigh replied. They reached the room and Horatio unlocked the door and picked Calleigh up. "What are you doing, Horatio?"

"I'm carrying you across the threshold," Horatio replied as he walked over to the bed and placed Calleigh gently onto it. Calleigh pulled Horatio down for a kiss. The kiss quickly turned passionate and hungry and Calleigh pulled Horatio down on top of her. Her hands found the buttons of Horatio's shirt and began to fumble with them. Finally after she got them unbuttoned she pulled it off and ran her hands up and down his chest, eliciting a moan of pleasure as she teased his nipples. Calleigh just smiled as she leaned down and traced the same path that her hands made with her tongue.

"Oh god, Calleigh!" Horatio cried as he pulled her up and gently unzipped her dress letting it fall to the floor. He stopped and stared in amazement at the beautiful goddess in front of him.

"Like what you see, Handsome?"

"Yes I do, Beautiful," Horatio replied as he started a trail of kisses at her lips and traveled down her jaw line down to her neck. He sucked and nibbled at the spot on the left side of her neck right below her ear that he knew made her crazy. Calleigh let out a whimper and tilted her head back to give him better access. As he was sucking and nibbling on her neck his hands had found their way to her bra and were gently cupping and squeezing her breasts threw the silky material. Calleigh let out a moan and arched her back. Horatio took the hint and unhooked the bra letting it fall to the floor with the dress. He continued to squeeze them and run his thumbs over each nipple smiling as it hardened under his touch making her moan then he removed his mouth from her neck.

"Horatio!" Calleigh protested with a whimper. Horatio just chuckled.

"Be patient, sweetheart," Horatio whispered as he leaned down and took one of Calleigh's breasts into his mouth. Calleigh let out a moan of pleasure as her fingers threaded through Horatio's hair holding his head in that spot. After a while of this Calleigh manage to reverse their position and get his pants off of him and began to stroke him through his Boxers.

"Oh god C-C-Calleigh that feels soooo good, sweetheart." Calleigh just smiled as her thumb traveled over the head of Horatio's hard cock causing him to let out a moan of pleasure.

"I think your still wearing too many clothes what do you think, Handsome?" Horatio just let out an unintelligible sound. Calleigh just smiled as she pulled his Boxers off and let them join the pile of clothes on the floor. Then she continued stroking Horatio's hard cock concentrating on the spots that made him moan. Horatio knew that if she kept that up he would cumm a lot sooner then he wanted so he reached down and grabbed her hand.

"Cal, you need to stop," Horatio panted as he attempted to regain control. Then he smiled as he flipped her over so she was on her back and reached down with his thumbs and pulled her black thong off and threw it onto the floor. Then he started at her mouth and trailed kisses down her body paying special attention to her breasts and swirling his tongue in her naval receiving a moan from Calleigh. Then he kissed and bit at the inside of each of her thighs.

"Horatio, oh god just do it, please," Calleigh begged. Horatio smiled as he leaned down and began to lick all around Calleigh's center. He slid his tongue in as far as it would go, causing Calleigh to let out a whimper and arch off the bed. Horatio continued alternating licking her inside and licking and sucking on her clit. Horatio could tell she was close by the way she was panting and grasping at the sheets. He adjusted his position and inserted first one finger then two and finally three fingers inside her while licking faster and faster on her clit.

"Oh god Horatio don't stop!" Calleigh cried. Horatio just licked faster as his fingers pumped inside of her curling up to hit that spot that would send Calleigh over the edge. "Horatio!" Calleigh screamed as her orgasm washed over her and she gripped the sheets with all of her strength. Once her breathing had calmed down she looked at Horatio with an expectant look. He just nodded and pulled her in for a passionate kiss letting her taste herself on his tongue. Then he climbed on top of her preparing to make love to his wife for the first time. "I love you, Mrs. Caine."

"I love you too, Mr. Caine," Calleigh replied. Horatio lent down for another toe-curling kiss then gently pushed him self inside Calleigh. He waited until he knew that Calleigh had adjusted to him inside her before beginning a slow sensual rhythm. After a little while Calleigh took control and began to thrust faster and harder. After about five minutes of this Horatio knew that he was close. He could tell that Calleigh was close as well due to her ragged breathing. Her eyes were closed tight and her nails were digging into his back.

"Open your eyes and look at me, Cal." Calleigh did as Horatio asked and opened her eyes. Horatio was surprised to see just how dark those Green eyes were with desire and lust. Finally after a couple more thrust's Calleigh's muscles tightened and she rode the wave of her second orgasm that night as her fingers scraped down Horatio's back as she cried out his name. It didn't take long after that for Horatio to cumm and cry out Calleigh's name. He collapsed on top of Calleigh carefully making sure not to squish her. Finally after lying like that for a while he pulled out and lay down beside her with her head resting on his shoulder.

"Good Night I love you, Mr. Caine," Calleigh said sleepily as she leaned up for a tender kiss.

"Good night I love you too, Mrs. Caine," Horatio replied as he returned the kiss then pulled his wife Calleigh closer to him and let her wonderful and intoxicating scent and deep even breathing lull him to sleep with thoughts of how wonderful the future would be running through his mind.

Finished.


End file.
